


Двадцать лет спустя

by Inquisitio



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drama, Fix-It, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitio/pseuds/Inquisitio
Summary: Все врут, все бредят.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 17





	Двадцать лет спустя

Почему-то все видят в Лютике хрупкого мальчика. Он уже не помнит, откуда всё пошло: сам ли себе придумал такой образ или подстроился под стихийно возникающее впечатление. Люди одновременно слепы и проницательны: отказываются замечать широкие плечи, густую щетину, но взгляд проникает внутрь и с удивлением отмечает, что перед ним пирожок без начинки. Вульгарно, конечно, сам Лютик выразился бы поэтичней. Но зато сразу понятно: человек надолго не задержится, а вот где — в этом городе, в этой постели или на этом свете — уже детали.

Он совсем не тот инфантильный дурачок, каким привык притворяться. В определённом смысле Лютик очень последователен, просто это внутренняя логика, не очень понятная со стороны. Знакомства, аплодисменты, привязанности — спасибо, всё чудесно. Но он чувствовал себя настоящим только в момент, когда вынимал руку из чьих-то стиснутых пальцев, осторожно выскальзывал из дружеских объятий, скидывал бремя признания и тихо прикрывал за собой дверь.

Больше всего на свете он любил чувство ветра, подталкивающего в спину. Наверное, это была единственная поддержка, в которой Лютик действительно нуждался.

Почему так получилось? Он мог месяцами жить в одном месте, окруженный заботой и восхищением, а потом внезапно срывался, ощутив затылком некий иллюзорный сквозняк. В дождь, зимой, на ночь глядя, когда угодно — просто уходил.

Оставленные им люди, утешаясь, сочиняли истории о странных голосах, зовущих барда в дорогу, или мрачном обете идти, идти и никогда не останавливаться, принятом им ради спасения близких. Лютик не спорил. У него не было близких, но что с того? Пусть наполняют его пустую оболочку своими грёзами. Его же влечёт только погоня за сомнамбулической лёгкостью.

С каждым прощанием он истончается, становится всё прозрачнее, в его костях гуляет ветер. Видимо, если свобода — это свобода _от_ , человек неминуемо становится её заложником: Лютик сознательно расточил абсолютно всё, оставшись в блаженной нищете.

***

Но однажды свободное странствие его души натыкается на препятствие.

Он никогда в жизни не видел такого неподъёмного человека. Личный кодекс, парадоксальная отягощенность моралью и злом одновременно: его не смогла бы сдвинуть с места и вся императорская рать Нильфгаарда. Геральт был такой тяжёлый, такой слепяще чёрный, что вызывал восторг и ужас, как базальтовая скала среди белого безмолвия.

Ведьмак зажат и сфокусирован, словно противостоит шквальному натиску каждый час своей жизни. Лютик, для которого ветер всегда был лучшим другом, в недоумении смотрит на него.

От барда на момент их встречи уже мало что осталось. Кажется, он уже ничего не чувствует и хочет, чтобы его полёт прервали. Камень на груди, тяжёлый стальной ошейник: Геральт — идеальное заземление для Лютика.

Отсутствие жизненного предназначения всегда казалась ему ценным даром. Теперь же он смотрит на ведьмака, придавленного к земле непомерными обязательствами, и понимает, что эта тяжесть может стать благодатью. Почему бы не присвоить её себе? И Лютик безрассудно несётся навстречу судьбе: вниз, вниз, в пропасть. Он остается с Геральтом вопреки всему, бесконечно ранится о его острые углы, яростно прижимается к осколкам стекла, впивающимся в тело: что угодно только бы хоть немного почувствовать себя живым.

Он опять в сомнамбулическом трансе, только раньше избегал боли, а теперь жадно требует её.

Лютику плевать, что это может кому-то показаться нездоровым. Ему, если честно, плевать даже на мнение Геральта, хотя чувствуется смутная подлость в том, чтобы использовать не самого дрянного человека как точильный камень. Понимает ли ведьмак, что вообще происходит? Да чёрт его знает. Иногда он проявлял непостижимую проницательность, как будто внутри мрачной скалы загорался огонь. Или же это были отблески чужого света? Бард не знает и, возможно, немного боится узнать. Потому что если Геральт всё это время догадывался, чего хотел Лютик, и сознательно подыгрывал… да нет, чушь какая-то, быть не может.

***

Лютик понял, что Геральт бросит его, еще до того, как они полезли к драконьей пещере. Какие-то мелкие детали маячили на краю сознания, но он с обречённым любопытством помешанного продолжал лезть на рожон.

Глядя в перекошенное от ярости лицо, он впервые почувствовал, что ветер может быть врагом: поначалу это почти не больно, тяжелый глухой удар, шок и пустота. Так вот, что чувствовали те, кого он оставлял за спиной! Оказывается, всё это время Лютик был не беззаботным гулякой, а мелким воришкой. Он крал всю лёгкость, оставляя за собой сожжённые мосты и непомерный груз. Вот и пришла расплата. Сейчас мы разыграли сценку «наказанный распутник», аплодисменты нашему каменному гостю.

Лютик зол, пристыжен и восхищён одновременно. И убит, конечно, но это мелочи.

Он рвёт и пускает по ветру страницы записной книжки. «Я слаб, любовь моя» — это ж надо так беспардонно врать, постыдился бы! С размахом шлёпнуться с небес в разверстую могилу (которую сам искусно выкопал) и, лёжа в сырой земле, продолжать отчаянно веселиться? Бедненький менестрельчик, три-ха-ха.

В лагере осталась бутылка вина, и это настоящее чудо, лучше, чем явление всех богов континента во плоти. Лютик и не думает никуда уходить: он лежит, время от времени отхлёбывает из горла (ммм, пойло богов) и орёт песни.

Губы горят, в спину впиваются камни, тяжесть собственного тела ощущается, как удушье. Так больно, так хорошо, он так измучен и так равен себе, что готов и дальше поражать и поражаться, пока силы не иссякнут.

Лютик роняет пустую бутылку, она катится вниз по склону. Совершенно не удивительно, что звон стекла резко замирает под чьей-то ногой.

***

— За мной пришло справедливое возмездие?

— В каком-то смысле. Ты так вопишь, что в Голополье слышно.

— Отлично! Не всё же сдерживаться! Вот ты проорался сегодня — смотри, как полегчало.

— Я виноват перед тобой.

— Я тоже.

— А ты-то чем?

Как они входят в пространство бреда? Почему впервые за двадцать лет говорят то, что думают? Это чары дракона, волшебная ночь или просто усталость от вранья? Да какая разница!

— Геральт, я использовал тебя для того, чтобы держаться поближе к земле, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Ты удивишься, но понимаю. А я использовал тебя как соломинку, через которую дышит заживо погребённый.

— Но ты прогнал меня.

— А ты позволил прогнать себя.

Ух, ты. Нельзя приходить в сознание, это кульминация.

— Тебе не кажется, что мы оба нуждаемся в милосердном ударе серебряным мечом?

— Постоянно. Лютик, мы же не можем и дальше притворяться.

— Да, надоело разыгрывать эту буффонаду. Ты сильный — я красивый, я шучу — ты рычишь. Скучно.

— А чего ты хочешь?

_Сбежать отсюда к чёртовой матери, чтоб не смотреть тебе в глаза? Глянуть и тут же сигануть с обрыва?_

— Я хочу чувствовать твою тяжесть.

— Это прозвучало двусмысленно.

— Так и задумано. А чего хочешь ты?

_Хоть один раз в жизни понять, что ты на самом деле имеешь в виду? Прижать к себе или свернуть шею?_

— Дай меня дышать через тебя.

— Это ещё более двусмысленно.

— Я стараюсь.

Лютик оглядывает Геральта оценивающе. Ему стыдно и весело. Двадцать лет морочить друг другу головы — потрясающая тема для комических куплетов. Два профессиональных брехла, мать вашу.

— Тогда давай знакомиться, таинственный ночной гость. Меня зовут Юлиан, я музыкант, поэт, бродячий менестрель, виконт, лишенный наследства и легкомысленный повеса.

— Меня зовут Геральтом из Ривии, но это враньё, на самом деле я Геральт из ниоткуда. Просто нужно было придумать себе родину. Я мутант, убийца монстров и не очень приятный собеседник.

Они церемонно пожали друг другу руки.

***

Стало светлее. Скоро рассветёт.

— …А ещё меня считают бабником, но это только штрих к образу беззаботного шалопая. О любви приятнее почитать у коллег, чем самому пыхтеть, честное слово.

— А я для удобства поддерживаю легенду, что я бессердечный монстр, но меня очень легко вывести из себя. Раздражение и сострадание борются во мне и выражаются одинаково непривлекательно.

— А я обожаю путешествовать, могу развести костёр даже в дождь и прожить неделю в зимнем лесу.

— А я больше всего люблю спать на нормальных простынях, сидеть в горячей ванне и пить пиво.

— Пиво я тоже люблю.

— Вот с этого и нужно было начинать!..

Смущённо переглядываются. Что-то мерцает в этих слабых улыбках: скрытая симпатия, зарождающееся уважение. Или показалось в сумерках?

Они шагают по горной дороге. Кажется, ветер стихает.

**Author's Note:**

> Простите за висельный юмор, но это, кажется, лучшая иллюстрация: http://linorgoralik.com/pts/pts23.html


End file.
